My Sweetheart Ziva David
by RaftersGirl94
Summary: My first oneshot. Its A Tiva oneshot : Please Read, review and suggest how I can make it better because I want to submit into my school writing comp


**My Sweetheart Ziva David**

**One Shot**

**From Tony's POV**

Its never easy telling the one that you have secretly liked for years that you like them.

My name is Anthony Dinozzo or otherwise knows to my friends as Tony. I'm a senior field agent at the DC office of NCIS which stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. I have loved my co-worker special agent Ziva David since the first moment that i saw her. Originally belonging to the Mossad (an Israeli group linked with terrorists) Ziva learnt how to defend for herself; which meant she joined NCIS over 5 years ago now.

I remember her first day at the NCIS office i was sitting at my desk grieving over my former co-worker Kate's death when I heard Ziva voice.

"Hello My name is Ziva David" she said in an angelic voice

I looked up and I layed my eyes on her. She was one of the most magnificent women that I had seen in my life. She was tanned and wearing just a plain tank top with a mid brown long sleeved t-shirt over the top, also with a pair of beige coloured baggy pants. She also had a white headband. Her outfit was perfect. She asks me a few questions and all i can re-call from our first conversation was the words "Phone sex"

"Im Officer Anthony DiNozzo" I replied

"Im here to see special agent Leroy Gethro Gibbs" Ziva stated

"He's out at a meeting at the moment, could I assist you" I replied

That's was the main part of our first conversation, well the part I remember clearly anyway. I remember going home and writing a very intriguing diary entry. Yes that's right I have a diary, use to however because it is mostly full of the precious moments that I have spent with Ziva. The entry went a little bit like this

**Dear Diary, **

**Today I meet the most wonderful girl in the world. Her name was Ziva David, had olive skin, and a very beautiful smile. The first words I said to her was in relation to Kate, however at the same time I was attempting to think of Ziva naked, just like i use to do with Kate. I really made a great impression on her. I don't know why or how i like her but I really really like her. **

**Love DiNozzo**

It was a brief diary entry but to me it explained in how I loved Ziva since the first day that I saw her. Ziva joined NCIS a couple of days after that via the director Jen's invitation. Ziva and Have been through a lot together over the last five, nearly six years, From going "Under cover" as married assassins, to being locked in a crate, to rescuing her from Israel, and recently going to Paris together.

It wasn't until a few moments ago that I finally admitted my feeling for her. It was late at the NCIS office and everyone had gone home. Ziva and I were the only two left in the building.

"Hey Zee-vah, want to turn on the radio" I stated

"Why not Tony" Ziva replied in a very excited tone of voice

So I turned on the radio and found that "Speak Love" By Hugh Sheridan was playing. I looked over at Ziva who began to sing along to the song.

"Speak lo oo oo oo ove, sometimes it hard to find the words" Ziva sang

"Nice singing Ziva" I said to break the brief silence

"Thanks Tony" she replied

"Would you like to dance?" I asked in a nervous tone of voice

"Yes" she agreed also in a nervous tone of voice

**We began to dance, my arms on her shoulders, and hers locked around my waist. We sang to each other and suddenly there was a few minutes of silence. **

"Now its time" I say to myself in my head

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" I add

I begin to speak. I don't know what to say so like usually i blurt out the first thing that came into my head.

You know what Ziva?" I asked

"What Tony?" Ziva replied

"I fell in love with my best friend." I told her with grin.

"Oh good for you." She replied

"Want to know something else?" Tony said his grin growing.

"What?" She asked as she looked to the ground.

"You are my best friend." Ziva looked up with a look of pure confusion.

"Does that mean?"

"Yep I love you Ziva" I said with the biggest smile that I had ever had.

**Ziva leans in closer to give me a kiss**

"I love you too Tony" she replied

"I have ever since the moment i saw you" she added

**Ziva looked back up to me and smiled, before kissing me again. I offered her to come back to my house and she accepted. We got home and went towards my bedroom. She gets settled into my bed, while I tell her **

"I will be back soon, there's just one thin I have to do"

**I go down stairs to my office and pull out my diary and make another entry. As im flicking through to find the next clean page I realise that It was exactly 6 years ago from tonight that I met Ziva and we had finally admitted our feeling for each other. I had a feeling that this night was going to end in a positive way, and i go back up stairs to bed.**

The next morning Ziva and I awaken from our perfect nights sleep. We get up and do our usual things, make bed, shower, breakfast, clean teeth, ect before leaving for work. Ziva goes straight to the car, while I quickly go into the office and grab a small box.

In the car trip Ziva and I discuss thing over like how we want our relationship to run, how were going to tell the team, ect. While Ziva is driving carefully, I'm writing a list of things. Lucky I live about a half an hour away from the office, as that should give us time. The list is a very personal thing, so i do not show Ziva however the list goes a little something like this.

**Things in Order (bold = most important)**

Tell Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Director Lance that Ziva and I are going out

Ziva Moves in

Go shopping, and renovate our apartment

**Propose to Ziva**

**Our Wedding**

Planning for a little baby Dinozzo or David

**Ziva falling pregnant**

**Having the little baby Dinozzo or David**

**Living our lives happily together**

I put the list into my pocket. Ziva and I arrive at the NCIS headquarters and we go up to our desks. Today is Saturday, no actual work today however just a social day between us all. We get to our desk and sit down. Abby is close to McGee, because the have been going out for almost a year now, Director Lance, Ducky, Agent Lee, Palmer and Gibbs are talking, when suddenly they look up. Gibbs asked why were late, and as usually i gave him a smart remark.

I announce to everyone that I have news; I begin to tell the group that as of last night Ziva and I are now official going out. Everyone hugged and congratulated us then out of surprise I asked something to Ziva

"Ziva, we have known each other for six year now. We have been through so much together. Im so glad that last night we finally admitted each others feelings towards each other, but now I have to ask you something. ZIVA DAVID WILL YOU MARRY ME?" I state

"Yes, I will Tony" she said while she cried tears of joy.

Everyone came up to us again and congratulated us

10 months have passed; Ziva has now personally invaded at least half of my house. But I love her so much that the small things like that I don't mind. Ziva and I have set our wedding for 2 weeks away.

8 months ago we found out that Ziva was pregnant. There was going to be a little DiNozzo or David running around in less than a month.

**2 weeks passed **

Today is Ziva and I's wedding day. McGee, Gibbs Ducky and Director Lance are my grooms men (with McGee obviously being my Best man) while Ziva's bridesmaids are Abby, Agent Lee, and although both have passed on Jenny and Kate. Abby with the help of McGee designed holograms of Jenny and Kate. It was a thing that Ziva and i thought was important to us as well as the other NCIS people. We had just finished saying the I do's when Ziva began to go into Labour.

"Quick get me to the bloody hospital" Ziva stated now in a whole lot of pain

"Ok Grandpa Gibbs Im going to leave it up to you to drive because other than Ziva you are the fastest out of all of us" I replied

There were two cars Gibbs drove in one, with Ziva laying down and I sitting up in the back and McGee in the passenger seat and in the other car there was Director Lance, Abby, Agent Lee, Ducky and Palmer. We soon arrived to the hospital, Ziva got to go in the room first and because I was the father I got to go in with her.

After Ziva had given birth to our twin (a girl and a boy) we decided on names our little boy was going to be called Hugh Brendan after Tony's Male high school teacher and after the singer Hugh Sheridan, while the girl was going to be called Maria Alexandra after Ziva's late mother and Tony's favourite Female high school teacher. Once they had decided on the names they called the rest of the crew in, who had been waiting patiently.

Palmer, Agent Lee, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Director Lance and ducky all crowd around the bed in a semi circle along wit Jen and Kate who we knew were there in spirit.

**Ziva is holding Hugh, while im holding Maria. Ziva and I then start to introduce our children to the audience and friends**

"This is your uncle Palmer, he helps Ducky in autopsy, which Daddy will explain to you what that means when your older" I state

"This is Aunty Michelle, who has been at NCIS for just over 4 years now" Ziva Adds

"This is Aunty Abby, she's a Goth. Now you won't know what that means but let's just say that she's different, and she and Uncle McGee will babysit you when you are both a little bit older"

"This is Uncle McGee, or when you get older you both can call him uncle McGeek. And hes going to be your best uncle ever" I exclaim

"This is Grandpa Gibbs, because Daddy is like the son that Gibbs never had"

"This is Director Lance, he's in charge, but don't let that fool you when you both work at NCIS when you are older if you do then you can, then He probably wont be working here anymore"

"This is Great grandpa Ducky, who will most likely bore you two to death with his stories, but he means well"

"And up in heaven watching over you is Aunty Kate and Grandma Jenny, who will love you even know there not around with us anymore, well the are but they're here in spirit"

**Everyone quickly crowds around, and then eventually goes home. Ziva and I have to stay over night but I look back over the last year. **

**After finally 6 years Ziva and I had admitted our feelings for each other. Now, we moved in together, are happily married and now have two little miracles Hugh and Maria. **

**I can't wait to go home tomorrow and start the new chapter of my life with my new family, which I know I will have many years of fun and laughter with. I kiss Hugh on the forehead, followed by Maria and then my newly wedded wife Ziva. Who ever thought that we would ever end up together? All I know is that i am happy now that I have ever been. **

"**You are my sweetheart Ziva" I whisper softly to her**


End file.
